


My Dog Max

by WeirdoBTSlover



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepypasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdoBTSlover/pseuds/WeirdoBTSlover
Summary: Alex thought her life was pretty normal, however, that all changed when her dog started acting unlike himself...





	My Dog Max

When I was around the age of 10, I got a dog called Max. He was a cross breed between a Chihuahua and a Jack Russell. Most of the time he was sweet and friendly, however, there were a few times when he barked nonstop at someone. It always confused me when he did this as it was very unusual for him.

This experience took place when I was 15. One day at school a girl approached me, she was pale, with bright beautiful blue eyes that were almost like two oceans, she had long silky brown hair. I found it unusual that she approached me, as I was always the loner of the school. 

"Hi, my name is Kira," she said with a mesmerising voice that completely drowned out the sounds of my surroundings.  
"O-oh hey, I'm Alex," I replied in a quiet, shy voice.  
Kira gave me a warm smile, which made me forget about the rest of the world. There was something about her that just made me feel so comfortable and safe, which I never felt around people.   
"I'm new here, could you show me around?" she asked me politely with her soothing voice.  
"Yeah, of course."

After showing Kira around the school we had to separate as we had different classes. The rest of the day was pretty normal except for this weird incident where I heard faint growling during class. Nobody else seemed to hear it so I just ignored it and thought it was just my imagination.

The last lesson had finished and I was walking home. For some reason, I felt like someone was following me, even though there was no one in sight. I walked faster and thankfully got home safely. My mum wasn't home as she was at work and wouldn't get home till 7.   
  


I called out for Max as he usually would sleep upstairs but there was no response. This confused me but I didn't feel worried. I made my way upstairs and into my room, Max wasn't there which also confused me because he loved sleeping in my room. My heart almost stopped as I heard my phone ring, it was my mum.

"Hi sweetie, are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I just can't seem to find Max."  
"He's probably just somewhere in the house, didn't worry too much about it. You know how much he loves to sleep in weird places."  
"Yeah...I guess."  
"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I might be a bit late as I have some work to catch up on if you need anything just call me. Love you."  
"Love you too." 

Right after I said that, my mum hung up. It wasn't unusual for her to stay a bit longer at work.  I continued searching for Max as I was starting to feel worried, he would always greet me whenever I came home, even if I was only gone for 10 minutes. 

I decided to check if he was in the garden, I thought maybe my mum accidentally left him outside but he wasn't there either.  While making my way to the living room, I heard a quiet whimper, my heart dropped. The sound of a dog's whimper has always given me chills. It came from the kitchen. I made my way there quietly and opened the door when I reached it. Max was just there, staring at me, with frightened eyes. This unsettled me beyond the point of imagination. Before I could move a muscle, my dog sprinted up the stairs, I quickly followed him as I was freaked out. He went into my room and was on my bed, shaking. I closed my bedroom door and sat on my bed. Max's behaviour was really absurd, creepy and unsettling. All of a sudden, Max started growling and my heart dropped. I tried to get to my phone but I was frozen from fear. I had never been the bravest and always got scared at the littlest things. To me, it was my worst nightmare coming true. 

Max relaxed and acted as if nothing just happened. Still frozen from fear, I looked at my door. Nothing. No sound. No sign of movement. I was still on edge so I just sat there with my legs clutched to my chest.

My mum finally came home after 3 hours. I hadn't moved a muscle since the strange incident with Max. She told me to come downstairs to eat dinner with her. Cautiously, I walked down the stairs. However, before I could reach the last step, Max went off barking. My heart dropped into my stomach. I quickly tried to glance in the kitchen to see what was in there. I didn't know what was standing there in my kitchen, but I knew one thing for sure, it wasn't my mum. It had a jagged, slim body. Its fingers were long with claws at the end of them. Its legs were close to a horse's legs. the feet were deformed, large, with even longer and sharper claws. The face shape resembled a wolf. It had long, sharp fangs and a smile that sent shivers down my spine. Its ears were human but it only had two holes for nostrils. The eyes...The eyes were the worst; they were completely black and round and its pupils were as red as blood. It was a creature of the deepest part of hell.

The creature made eye contact with me for a split second before my adrenaline kicked in and I quickly sprinted to my room, making sure my dog was with me before locking my door. I heard its footsteps creep up the stairs as my heart started beating faster and faster. The footsteps came to a halt outside my door. The creature began clawing and slamming its hands on the door. In those few moments, I thought it was my last day on Earth. Max was frantically barking. 

All of a sudden, the noises stopped and silence poured into the atmosphere. I heard a car pull into the driveway. Slowly, I walked to my window. It was my mum.

I am writing this story now because I can hear growling, even though I haven't had a dog since Max...


End file.
